Star Wars The Next Generation
by falcon360
Summary: 2000 years after Return of the Jedi. Written by Falcon, but had some help from SG. Rated teen for language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars

Episode I

The New Generation

-1-

Like all smugglers across the galaxy, the Gammoreans never left anywhere without their cargo. That could either be their greatest strength. Or their greatest weakness. Whether it was strength or a weakness, the Gammoreans made formidable opponents anyway. They attacked in the dark; a place where the glowing heart of Nar Shada could not reach so the attacks continued without any problems. Thus two Jedi had come to settle the matters. They had come in peace though they will react violently if necessary.

Arriving on the planet's surface, Jorre Mejac and Kristina Conners were blinded from Nar Shada's dazzling city lights. The brilliant lights stretched across the planet's surface and Jorre had a hard time realizing that there were some parts of the city that were shrouded in darkness.

"This city has a lot of life pulsing through it," Jorre's apprentice, Kristina, mumbled from her seat at the Y-Wing's controls. Jorre had never been one to appreciate flying. "It's hard to settle oneself in the Force here."

Jorre agreed with her apprentice, but would never give Kristina the satisfaction of knowing so. Jorre had finished her Jedi training over a year ago, but she too could barely center herself in the Force on the planet. She breathed a silent sigh of relief when Kristina veered away from the illuminating lights and descended to Nar Shada's darker points. As the Jedi traveled to their approximate coordinates, Kristina pulled up the ship and set it to hover.

"Now what?" Kristina asked impatiently, letting go of the controls to turn to Jorre, "Where's that ship of yours?"

"It'll come," Jorre answered, hoping that her words were true. This was her first real Jedi mission and she couldn't stand herself if it went wrong. To make matters worse, she and Kristina hadn't informed the Jedi Council about their departure and knew she would lose all respect she had spent the year trying to earn if their mission proved to be a failure.

"Rest, young one," Jorre murmured, closing her eyes as the Force flowed through her once more, "I'll need all your strength when the ship _does _arrive."

Jorre let out a relaxing breath, missing her apprentice's reply. Jorre paused for a moment to make sure all was silent, and then her world was turned to darkness as sleep engulfed her.

"Jorre!" Jorre's eyes flew open in shock as her apprentice's worried voice filled her ears. Still dulled from her deep slumber, Jorre mumbled tiredly, "What's going on?"

"The ship's here," Jorre's senses snapped awake at the word _ship_ and her heart pounded with nervousness. Suddenly her nerves died down as she realized she couldn't see a ship in sight nor was one being displayed on the radar.

"Where is it then?" Jorre rounded on her apprentice, slightly angry at the fact Kristina had woken her up for a false alarm, "I don't see it anywhere and it's not on the damn monitors so where is it?"

"Our senses are jammed ever since they captured us in their tractor beam a few moments ago," Kristina explained, her hands searching wildly for a trigger or button that might help them to escape though finding nothing, "I'm trying to find an escape route."

"Tractor beam?" Jorre murmured to herself, finally noticing that their ship was drifting slowly backwards. Then Jorre's eyes clouded with an image the Force must have granted her and she turned to Kristina, brain racing wildly.

"Don't," Jorre grasped her apprentice's hands preventing her from grabbing anymore controls, "What we want is on that ship. Plus it will be useless to escape."

"Okay," Kristina gave an irritated sigh as she dropped her hands to her lap, "I hope this doesn't end like your last plan."

Jorre smiled softly in spite of their situation and said lightly, "Although if you remember we got out of that mess as well."


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

Gammoreans' strength was almost as great as their stink, Jorre thought to herself as she saw the green monsters rippling muscles as they moved. Jorre and Kristina were hidden up in the rafters of the ship and watched as the Gammoreans searched their ship for any sign of life. Jorre wrinkled her nose as she sniffed their terrible scent and heard Kristina grind her teeth angrily. Jorre knew her apprentice was having a hard time dealing with the Gammoreans stinking up her ship.

"Let's get them now before they stink up the ship anymore," Kristina hissed, her hand twitching towards her light saber which hung nimbly from her belt.

"Wait," Jorre raised her hand and glanced down to see a Gammorean walk directly underneath them, "Okay now!"

Jorre dropped down and ignited her light saber. The green blade flashed in her yellow-flecked eyes as she sliced through the Gammorean as though he were paper. Behind her, Jorre heard Kristina's own light saber ignite and when she turned she saw the Gammorean crumble to her apprentice's feet.

"Well done, young one," Jorre glanced at Kristina's proud expression before commanding, "Now let's finish this fight."

Kristina shot Jorre a nervous glance which her mentor countered with a comforting smile, careful not to reveal her own fears. The two Jedi ran to the exit, eager to finish what they traveled here for.

Jorre blinked. The bridge's blast doors loomed in front of her, but instead of sweet satisfaction, Jorre only felt disappointment. She had been so sure that this ship was the main source of the Gammoreans' power, but she and her young apprentice had only ran into a handful of guards. Two on the ship and another two who were guarding the bridge's doors.

Jorre stared down at the corpses and gave a low shudder as the smell of death arose from the Gammoreans. It was almost worse than what they smelled like when they were alive. Jorre longed to return to her home planet of Dantourine; to smell its sweet smelling air and to once again be standing before the Jedi Council in their enclave.

"Should I slice the turmoil?" Kristina asked, standing over a small computer a couple feet away. Her voice was iced with uncertainty, but Jorre knew that Kristina was too strong to betray even the slightest hint of fear. "Or do you think it might be a trap?"

"Just open the doors," Jorre drew up a commanding tone, successfully hiding her trembling voice. There was no need to alert her already fearful apprentice of her own nerves. "If it is a trap we'll know soon enough now won't we?"

Jorre's apprentice still looked uncertain as she turned back to the turmoil, but thankfully said nothing. Kristina began her work, her face concentrated, and Jorre unwillingly thought that her apprentice might not have enough skill to open the blast doors, but a few seconds later Kristina muttered, "Done."

Within a few moments after Kristina spoke, the blast doors slid open and revealed a hole of darkness. Jorre took a trembling step forward. It took a second for Jorre's eyes to adjust to the dark room, but after they had she was able to peer around.

The bridge was large and was only illuminated by a few lights that gave off only faint sparks. Navi computers surrounded the outer rim of the dark room although no one was commanding them. They gave off their own light; a pale blue around the same color as Kristina's light saber. But it wasn't the size or the darkness that grabbed Jorre's attention. It was a large, silver chair that was placed at the very end of the bridge. It was also who sat in the chair. Jorre heard a low gasp and turned to see Kristina's amber eyes widen with surprise as she saw what had shocked her mentor.

It was Graal Tala; Jorre's former Jedi master.


	3. Chapter 3

-3-

Jorre stared at Tala with a look of almost complete happiness while her yellow-flecked eyes tried to take up all of her former master's new appearance. Tala's hair was the same thick black although now there were some silver steaks running through his long hair. His once youthful face was now a ghostly gray and was lathered with wrinkles. But out of all these things that changed about him, Jorre noticed his eyes above all. They once were a cool blue, but now they were as gold as the morning sun.

"Master Tala," Kristina voiced Jorre's own thoughts, but in somewhat of a more distrusting tone, "You've changed."

Tala smiled, giving off yellow teeth that matched his eyes, and in a hoarse voice hissed, "So I have and I see you've grown up quite a bit Kristina. Not the runt of the litter anymore, eh?"

"It's been two years since your supposed death, Master Tala, of course she's grown up," Jorre said hastily before asking more timidly, "How did you survive?"

"Yes Master Tala, how did you survive?" Kristina snapped at the old man in a way that was so unlike her, Jorre had to give her apprentice a look of surprise. Usually Kristina was pretty good with manners and even occasionally addressed Jorre as a mentor.

"It's a long story, but I have to thank my new found powers." Tala clasped his hands together as though he was about to reveal a great secret, "The dark side."

Both Jedi gasped in horror and Tala continued, "When I went to the abandoned sith ruins on Korriban, I felt a side of the Force that was stronger than all the rest. I decided to fake my death so I could leave the Jedi Order and embrace the full power of the dark side. If you two were to join me now than I will assure power beyond your wildest dreams. So will you take my offer?"

"Never," Kristina growled, igniting her light saber and whirling it around to face Tala, "My mentor and I will never follow your deathly footsteps."

Kristina shot Jorre a hopeful glance which turned into disbelief as her mentor remained silent. A battle was raging in Jorre's head, between the darkness and the light. On one hand Jorre wanted power for herself so she could save the ones she loved if they ever got hurt, like her two brothers who had died long before Jorre was born. On the other, Jorre saw what such ambition could achieve and wanted nothing of it. Turning away from the light would also make her betray her friends, her family, and herself. Lifting her head to look Tala straight in his sith-colored eyes, Jorre stated, "The dark side is strong, but the light will always win!"

Jorre ignited her own light saber and ran forward, her blade pointed forward to attack Tala. Jorre closed her eyes, ready to embrace the pain as she heard Tala's light saber ignite. Behind her, Jorre heard footsteps and knew that her young apprentice was running to fight as well. Jorre felt a flash of fear as she felt herself grow closer to Tala. Not fear for herself, but fear for her apprentice who might never see their home planet again.


	4. Chapter 4

-4-

Jorre flinched at the sound of clashing blades. Her yellow-flecked eyes flew open and Jorre was astonished to see Tala's face an inch away from hers, his gold eyes illuminated by the colorful blades. 

Jorre panted as the fight went on several moments later. Despite his old age, Tala was still a formidable opponent. Even with Kristina fighting her hardest, the two Jedi barely matched with the single sith master. As Tala aimed another blow at Kristina who blocked it luckily, thoughts raced in Jorre's mind.

_This is the end for me I know it is_, Jorre thought sadly to herself, but then caught a flash of determination in her apprentice's eyes, _But that doesn't mean its Kristina's end too!_

Jorre's eyes brought her back from her thoughts when she saw Tala almost slice Kristina's hand off. With a loud battle cry, Jorre lunged forward for a final adempt to win the battle. What she was not expecting was that Tala was ready for her and shoved his elbow into her chest.

Jorre feel to the ground, winded, and heard her hand let go of her light saber. Jorre's pain stricken eyes followed the light saber as it rolled several feet away, but was brought back up at the sound of clashing blades.

Jorre looked up and watched with horror as Tala Force pushed Kristina to one side of the bridge's walls. Kristina's eyes rolled backwards and Jorre knew her young apprentice had fallen unconscious. 

Anger pulsed through Jorre's veins, blinding her pain. She wanted to kill Tala for hurting Kristina. To feel his traitor blood on her hands. 

Reaching out a hand to try and grasp her light saber, Jorre heard footsteps and knew Tala was heading over to her. Jorre looked at her light saber and tried to call it with the Force. It twitched slightly and started to drag itself over to Jorre. 

Six more feet… Five more feet… Four more feet… Three more feet… Two more feet… CRUNCH!

Jorre felt searing pain as a large weight was dropped onto her hand. Jorre felt Tala's military boot lift and she stared at her crumbled hand with pain-filled eyes. Jorre tried to lift a finger and heard Tala laugh at her feeble adempts. There was no denying it… her hand was broken. 

Jorre looked up at Tala's face with his yellow smirk etched on it. It was the last image Jorre saw before she was once again dragged into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

-5-

Jorre's blinked her eyes. Swirling around her were peach-colored blurs, like stars circling the night sky. Jorre tried to lift a hand to plunge into their peachy depths, but could not lift either hand. They were like stone and that was what Jorre thought when she fell into darkness yet again.

Jorre blinked her eyes and was once more greeted with the pale blurs. She tried to lift a hand again and to her relief felt it move. Gathering all the not spent strength, Jorre made a fist and slammed it into the blur. To her surprise, she felt solid and heard someone gasp in pain on the receiving end.

Jorre blinked again and slowly everything came into focus. Above her were friendly faces, each one bearing their own appearance and their own personality.

There was Master Evir Corliss, his yellow eyes looking down at Jorre with relief in their depths. On his left was Samantha Solari, another Jedi Knight and Supreme Master Lorenz Solari's daughter. Her blonde hair was pulled into a tight bun which Jorre knew she only did when she was nervous. To his right was Samantha's apprentice and Jorre's own sister, Silas. Underneath her brown eyes were red circles that hinted that she had been crying. Behind all three of them was a large wookie by the name of Becca who had taken over Jorre's training when Tala "died."

"Hey kiddo," Another voice sounded and Jorre's head snapped backwards to see who it was. Almost at once a grin appeared on her pale face as Jorre recognized her father, Harloth.

Harloth looked as he always did. He was wearing an off-white shirt and over it was a black vest, a couple of rusty medals were still buttoned on it. He was wearing black pants and tucked neatly in his holster was his blaster. Harloth's hair was a dark brown that was long and youthful. Underneath his brown hair were two dark brown eyes and underneath them was his crooked nose, smeared with blood.

Jorre brought her hands to her mouth as she silenced a gasp. The solid she had hit had been her father and instantly Jorre regretted her fiery personality.

"Oh my god," Jorre slipped out another gasp, "I'm so sorry father. I didn't know it was you."

"It's fine," Harloth winced, but then added inconvincibly, "It doesn't hurt that bad."

Becca gave a throaty laugh and Harloth silenced her with a glare, but Jorre knew that was as far as Harloth's wrath would go. Since Becca's deceased father had been Zalbacca, Harloth's best friend, Harloth was kinder to the young wookie than he was with his own children. But Jorre didn't mind this. She had grown accustomed to Harloth's fiery personality and had adapted it to make it her own.

Suddenly, Jorre recognized one missing face and leaned on her elbows to ask in an urgent voice, "I don't see Kristina. Where is she?"

Everyone exchanged a glance.


	6. Chapter 6

-6-

"Where is she?" Jorre asked again as the silence drew on, hoping that someone would answer her soon.

"She's fine," Corliss answered her finally, waving his hand in brisk movements, "Cerulean and her went to clear out the rest of the Gammorean ships."

Jorre's inherited personality came out again as she snapped, "But Kristina and I couldn't even handle Tala. What makes you think two apprentices will be able too?"

"For one thing, Cerulean is much more ahead of Kristina in training," Corliss retorted back, "And for another, Tala fled shortly after we arrived."

"Oh," Jorre sighed, torn between relief and anger that Tala had fled. She was about to ask why, but another question pounded into her mind before she could, "How were you guys able to find us anyway?"

"We didn't know you were gone, if that's what you are thinking," Harloth said with a slight sting of anger in his tone, trying to act like a father.

"What your father is trying to say is that we weren't looking for you," Corliss explained, his voice growing softer, "Infact we didn't even know you were gone."

"You didn't?" Jorre whispered, slightly angry that the whole Jedi Order hadn't noticed her and her apprentice's disappearance, "When did you find out?"

"It was all thanks to your sister," Samantha cut in, giving Silas a quick glance, "Apparently she's inherited your power to see into the future."

Jorre, despite of herself, gave a small grin. Only herself, Lorenz, and now Silas were able to see clearly into the future and Jorre had once heard that her uncle could only hear the future, not see it. Jorre thought maybe it was a power she had inherited from her mother or older sister, but neither of them gave any hint that they could see into the future. Casting a swift glance at her father, Jorre wondered if maybe her only non-Jedi family member could have passed on the trait to her.

"How do you know?" Jorre asked softly, pulling herself out of her family thoughts and focusing on the task at hand.

"It happened when Becca, Silas, and I were leaving Telos for the restoration project," Samantha explained before Corliss could even open his mouth, "We were about to make the jump into hyperspace when your sister started screaming stuff about 'Nar Shada' and 'Gammoreans.' We all thought she was going mad until we realized that on the orbital drift charts there was a StealthX docked somewhere on the planet."

Jorre nodded slowly, catching on, and then turned to her father, "Then how do you, Master Corliss, and Cerulean fit into this?"

"Being so far away from Nar Shada, Samantha sent me a message telling me about the situation," Corliss explained, "I asked Cerulean to come with me, but by then your father had found out and insisted to travel with us."

"Why wouldn't I?" Harloth asked angrily and then added in a quieter voice, "I won't lose another kid."

Although she had not been born when Aldir and Jorol had died, Jorre felt her father's pain as though it were her own. Her parents had told her about Aldir's death when Jorre asked about him, but both mother and father refused to talk about their eldest son. Even Lorenz and other members of the Jedi Council refused to tell Jorre anything, but Jorre had suspected it was because her parents had begged Lorenz not to say anything. Lorenz most likely passed the same plea onto the Council.

It wasn't until she became a Jedi Knight did Jorre learn even a little history about Jorol. It came from her older sister, Jyn, and her husband, Zhane, who both thought Jorre deserved to know the truth. What they had said was that Jorol had been killed by a Sith Lord by the name of Darth Charliss and Jyn had killed the Sith Lord in revenge for her brother's death. Jorre had been amazed what they had told her and returned to the Jedi enclave to search through their holocroms. Although Jorre found many on Jorol, Darth Charliss, and Jyn alike, Jorre found no proof that Jorol's death had been at Darth Charliss' hands. Jorre had not been surprised. She had known that Lorenz would be smart enough to destroy any holograms related to her older brother, but still felt a twinge of anger towards her uncle.

Even now as she stared up at all of her friends, their lips moving with words, but Jorre so lost in thought could not hear them, Jorre still felt a slight angry feeling towards the Jedi.


	7. Chapter 7

-7-

"Jorre," A gentle voice whispered in Jorre's ear, "Wake up. You're home."

Jorre's yellow-flecked eyes fluttered open and her sister's face slowly came into focus. Silas' brown hair was tied into a thin ponytail although some strands of hair still lathered her face. Her eyes were still red from crying, but underneath them were new dark circles.

"Oh Silas," Jorre pushed herself up off the medical bay's bed and looked her sister over once more, "Haven't you got any sleep in the last…"

Jorre paused and Silas gladly finished for her delusional sibling, "It's been an hour since father told you to get some sleep."

"What about you?" Jorre asked, feeling like she got more sleep than only an hour's worth, "Didn't father let you get any sleep?"

"Even if he did, how could I?" Silas asked, tears filling up in her eyes once more, "I've been worried sick about you."

Jorre blinked. She had known that Silas had been worried about her, their sibling bond told her that much, but she had no idea to what extent.

"Silas, I'm fine," Jorre stood up and did a back flip back onto the bed, "See? Would an injured person be able to do that?"

"It's not your injuries on the outside," Silas's voice fell into a low whisper, "It's… I can't tell you."

"You've told me this much. What could a little more do?" Jorre pleaded to her sister, hoping that Silas would cave in before Jorre had to use the Force.

"I don't think so," Silas mumbled, more to herself than to Jorre, "Master Corliss and my mentor would be very displeased if I told you."

Once again, her sister's stubborn mind refused to tell Jorre anything. Jorre gave a low sigh and concentrated on her Silas' mind, tapping into her sister's brain with a simple mind trick. Her sister's mind instantly fell under Jorre's persuasive grasp, causing Jorre to give a low smirk. Samantha must not have taught her apprentice how to block out simple mind tricks. Jorre taught Kristina that on their first day of training.

"Tell me what Master Corliss and Samantha forbid you too," Jorre persuaded, her yellow-flecked eyes looking calmly into her sister's brown ones.

"Master Corliss and Samantha believe that your fight with Tala may have done something to your connection with the Force, good or bad. They both noticed a change in you that was quite unlike anything they saw in Kristina," Silas explained and Jorre, in surprise, dropped her hold over her sister's mind.

Silas fell down on the ground, her mind exhausted from all of Jorre's tricks. Jorre did the same, but for a different reason. Now that Silas had mentioned it, she did notice a change in herself, but it didn't feel bad. Instead it made her feel stronger.

Jorre gave a low gasp, not of fear, but of a different emotion. Ambition. Maybe her fight with Tala had strengthened her in a way she had not noticed before. Maybe she had become strong enough to become the greatest Jedi in the galaxy. Maybe it was her destiny.


	8. Chapter 8

-8-

Jorre stood in front of the Jedi Council, Kristina at her side. The young Jedi Knight felt the Masters prodding at her mind, but kept her mind shield up and hoped that her apprentice was doing the same. Jorre's yellow-flecked eyes were holding all the Masters' eyes, never blinking, while Kristina was staring hopefully at Corliss and Becca, the only two Jedi who seemed to be looking at them without a scowl etched onto their faces. Although each Masters' face held a frown on their faces each one was being shown for different reasons.

Lorenz, the Supreme Master of the Jedi Council and Jorre's uncle, looked more disappointed then angry. Jorre wasn't sure if it was because his own kin had broken the Jedi Code or if it was that any of his Jedi Knights broke the sacred law passed down for generations. Either way he seemed to be the most difficult to look at.

Master Lasseya stood at her brother Lorenz's side; her face held a small look of disappointment, but mostly it held anger. Jorre's mother crossed her arms as she caught her daughter staring at her and met the younger Jedi's even gaze.

Master Jyn and Master Zhane, Jorre's sister and brother-in-law, had emotionless masks on. Their matching dark brown eyes were clear, but Jorre couldn't tell if it was because they were actually calm about the situation or if they just wanted to keep their emotions a secret. When Jyn and Zhane caught Jorre staring at them, they both blinked ad Jorre's eyes swiveled away to the one empty chair.

That was where Master Tala should've been seated, his old blue eyes calming everyone down. He was always a powerful speaker and would've been the Supreme Master if Lorenz hadn't stolen the position first. Jorre shuddered to think of what Tala would've done to the Council if he had been Supreme Master. The Jedi would've been thrown into unnecessary wars and probably would've become extinct. Either by death or by the corruption of the Dark Side.

Jorre looked down at her apprentice who was staring at Tala's empty chair as well, but her

yellow-flecked gaze was brought back up as Lorenz started to speak, seeing them looking at Tala's old spot, "Master Tala chose his own path as you have chosen yours. He has paid for his choices and now you must pay for yours."

Jorre shrugged her shoulders and muttered darkly, "But we didn't fall to the Dark Side as Tala did. We were working for the greater good. Not the greater evil. It was a good idea."

"Even good ideas can turn bad," Lasseya snapped, pointing an accusing finger at her daughter. Jorre, instead of being intimidated, looked at the finger calmly. "You messed up our relationship with the planet of Nar Shada. Two Jedi attacking ships without warning? What the hell were you thinking?"

"Easy Lasseya," Lorenz calmed Lasseya with a wave of his hand and then turned his brown eyes back to Jorre and Kristina, "What Master Lasseya is trying to say is that we were aware of the problems with the Gammoreans. We would've fixed it in good time."

"No you wouldn't have," Jorre growled, "All the Jedi Council would've done was wait until Nar Shada had fallen. Then you would've done something, but by then it could've been too late. We needed to attack before that happened! We would've only been giving time for Tala to strengthen his forces and disable our connection with the Force. We would've lost everything we hold dear!"

"It's thoughts like that which started the Mandalorian Wars over 4000 years ago," Zhane, who as well as being Jorre's brother-in-law was also keeper of holograms for the Jedi Council, stated, "Do you want to take the same path as the Sith Lords Revan and Malak? And the Jedi who's lust for battle sent them following the Sith teachings? You will die just as they did. Or you will be faced with a much more severe punishment."

"But, Master Zhane, Revan saved the Republic by going to war. More soldiers and innocent citizens would've been lost if Revan hadn't decided to fight against the Mandalorians. The Ancient Jedi Council was ready to let people day and all for the sake of teachings!" Kristina countered causing everyone to stare at her. Zhane had been Kristina's first mentor when she wanted to learn more about ancient holograms, but she had become Jorre's apprentice when she realized her true calling lay in the heart of battle.

"Yes, but Revan attempted to destroy the Old Republic when he went to start a Sith training ground on Korriban. The Old Republic would've been crippled if it the school hadn't collapsed," Lorenz's voice was calm although his eyes were full of accusation when he looked at Jorre. As though it was her fault for Kristina's disobedience. "Besides, those teachings help shape the JedI into what we are. With no code what are we?"

"Pardon me, Lorenz, but I have something to add to that," Corliss spoke for the first time since the trial had begun and when Lorenz gave a curt nod, continued with his testimony, "The era of Revan and his teachings ended over 4000 years ago with only stories to remind us of that terrible time. We have no actual holograms from that time period to prove that story. It was mainly myth. For all we know, Revan could've defeated the Sith and saved the Old Republic."

"Revan is not who stands before us," Jyn's icy whisper cut through Corliss' rant and informed everyone as to what was going on today. Jorre had almost forgotten they were in a trial. She was so absorbed with the stories of Revan. "These two walk a different path. As a Master on this Jedi Council, I degree that these two do not deserve punishment."

So the decisions had begun. When Jyn had finished speaking, Zhane began his speech, "I agree with Jyn. These two are not Revan nor did they follow the same path he did. They learned their mistakes and that is why we are gathered here today."

"Even if they did not follow Revan's beliefs and follow the path to the Dark Side, Jorre and Kristina still broke the Jedi Code," Lasseya spoke the first no and Jorre was not surprised. Her mother had always felt comfortable dealing out punishments when she and Silas were children. The punishments probably were a lot more severe when Jyn and her brothers were younger. "They can't be allowed to make the same mistake again."

"The lure to the Dark Side is difficult to resist yet these two overcame the challenge. We should not be dealing out punishments in their time of triumph. How many of you could've done the same thing if presented with such a challenge?" Corliss was the first one not to mention Revan in his opinion yet his talk seemed to be the most powerful. In many ways he was like Tala, but on the path of the Light. Becca howled an agreement.

"I see I am outnumbered," Lorenz's voice finished the half circle, "Their will be no punishment. Today." Today it was a single word and seemed to ring clear in everyone's ears. This was not the last time this trial would come up. A storm was coming. Everyone was getting prepared.


End file.
